rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/Speculative Spitballing: Animal Attractions
Hello once again RWBY Wiki! It's me, your gracious host, PerhapsTheOtherOne!!!!! I'll start this off with a joke! When a dog catches on fire with no prior explanation, what's the first question that comes to mind? Zwei did that just happen?!? Okay okay okay! Bad joke is bad! Gotcha! Onto the topic today! Although, to be fair, the joke IS somewhat relevant today! It's been awhile since my last blog, and I had a hard time coming up with a semi-relevant/semi-useless topic this time around. But I've finally got my subject of discussion! Animals in Remnant. We know that Humans, Faunuses, and Grimm aren't the only things living on the planet serving as RWBY's setting. Animals that we know do exist, and maybe even ones we don't know about. I propose these guys are more interesting than the average viewer is led to believe! Baseline Alright, time to get things straight. I'm only gonna work with what animals we know for certain exist based on their various forms that we've seen. Zwei obviously shows that dogs are real in the RWBYverse. We've also seen turkeys, swordfish, pigs (due to sausages), rapier wasps (which seem like a Remnant-specific version of our own) and cows (due to milk). As our resident exposition fairy so generously put it, like Humans and Faunuses, animals also have souls, which theoretically means that they too have the ability to utilize Aura and possibly even Semblances. That's pretty damn cool. What's also cool is that animals, very occasionally, get into scuffles with the local Grimm. Though it's usually just over territory, so don't get the wrong idea in your head that we'll be seeing an epic feud to see who eats who first. There IS one more thing to keep in mind. I think it'd be more appropriate if I just show you this last point. Possible Interpretations Yeah, Zwei can become a puppy fireball. Yes, I'm aware it's mostly rule of cool at play here. But here me out on this guys! Zwei can be smacked around and set on fire, blast through several military-grade mechs, roll up into a palm-sized tube, and is also able to win over the Ice Queen. Anyways......... this would be kinda amazing, if Zwei didn't act like a goddamn idiot all the time. But let's pretend that other animals could achieve similar feats, without appearing as blissfully ignorant as Zwei. Let's just PRETEND, people. Use your imagination! You guys imagining it, yet? Good. Let's move on. The thought of animals being able to pull that crap off sounds pretty fricking awesome, eh? Yeah, I thought so, too. So that brings me to the next point of this discusssion.......... in what way do we want to see such feats being pulled off? I'm just going off my own personal tangent here, but I think these would best be demonstrated in........ a zoo. Yes, a zoo. Animals held against their will, forced to perform tricks for the masses of Humans and Faunuses. Only it's both better and worse. Better, because animals performing superhuman (superanimal?) feats means shows are infinitely cooler. Worse? They could be untapped potential for all sorts of more practical uses, like aiding Hunters in the field, as Bartholomew Oobleck, the CLEARLY TOTALLY DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY NOT DR. SEUSS CHARACTER, so kindly put it. But screw that, MY DREAMS OF POKEMON IN RWBY MUST LIVE ON, DAMMIT! The Verdict Animals with super powers? A real possibility, one that would probably land me in jail under investigation from Animal Abuse Services for my ideas on how to exploit and monetize it. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts